1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shroud for a dual circuit breaker system and, more specifically, to a non-conductive shroud that is structured to support the bus member extending between the two circuit breakers.
2. Background Information
As shown in FIG. 1, a dual circuit breaker system includes a main, or first, circuit breaker 1 and a secondary main, or second, circuit breaker 2. As described herein, the circuit breakers are two-pole circuit breakers each having a first and second line terminal. Both circuit breakers are disposed in a housing assembly 3. In the prior art, the first circuit breaker was disposed at a lower location than the second circuit breaker. Two lines 4, 5 connected to a power source extended into the housing assembly 3 and were coupled to a bus assembly 6. The bus assembly 6 had a first set of buses extending downwardly to the first circuit breaker and laterally to the second circuit breaker. The bus assembly 6 was structured to couple one line 4, 5 to each of the circuit breakers' line terminals. The bus assembly 6 was partially covered by an insulator secured with tape. This insulator did not provide support to the bus assembly. This lack of support made the installation of the bus assembly 6 difficult as the second circuit breaker 2 had to be disassembled in order to position the bus members. The insulator also did not extend between the bus assembly and the housing assembly either on the back side, or between the bus assembly 6 and the housing assembly cover. Additionally, it was possible to install the insulator with missing components, thereby diminishing the safety of those working on or near the dual circuit breaker system.
There is, therefore, a need for a bus shroud structured to better enclose the busing connecting the two circuit breakers.
There is a further need for a bus shroud structured to support the bus members.
There is a further need for a bus shroud that is incorporated into the assembly of the dual circuit breaker system so that the bus shroud must be installed to complete the system.